


2. Reminder

by RegalScribe



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalScribe/pseuds/RegalScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It reminded me of you."</p><p>Or; Clarke hates Tuesdays, so Lexa tries to brighten her day a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Reminder

She hates Tuesdays. She has always hated them, even when she was a little kid, but she really hates them now.

Tuesdays are long. They're not even a little close to Friday, and there's not even really the memory of the weekend to make her feel better, like Monday.

So yes, Clarke Griffin hates Tuesdays.

At least, she hated them before Lexa Woods came along.

Lexa is well aware of the fact that her girlfriend hates Tuesdays more than any other day of the week, so she always tries to do something special.

Sometimes it's something small, like bringing her a chocolate bar, and sometimes it's a spontaneous date.

Clarke loves it every time, no matter what it is. She finds it sweet that her girlfriend would even bother to try and make a day – one that's really just like every other – special, just for her.

Today, Lexa nearly forgot that it was Tuesday. It isn't until she's walking through the Walmart before heading home that she remembers.

She sees a coffee mug on the end of the isle and smiles. It clearly doesn't belong there, in an isle filled with paper towels and paper plates, but she picks it up nevertheless.

The brunette turns the mug over in search of a price. There's a barcode, but the price isn't listed.

The nearest price checker is too far away, so she decides that it doesn't matter. Sure, money's a little tight right now, but she can spare a few dollars for Clarke.

Immediately upon spotting the cup, Lexa had been reminded of her girlfriend.

She isn't exactly sure why; maybe it was the fact that the sky was painted on the sides and the sky always reminds her of Clarke, or maybe it was just that the blue matches the blonde's eyes perfectly.

In the end, Lexa decides it's both.

With the item safely in her cart, Lexa finishes her shopping and makes her way to the checkout line. She grabs a few candy bars and purchases those as well, figuring that she can shove them in the tall mug before gifting it to Clarke.

She knows it's stupid, but she's excited to give her girlfriend the small present. Despite its simplicity, she knows that the other woman will enjoy it anyway.

At the very least, it will make her smile.

Lexa arrives at home before Clarke does, so she starts on dinner. While the chicken is baking, she sets off in search of one of the many gift bags she keeps for occasions such as this one.

It doesn't take her long to find one, though it does read "Happy birthday!" on the side. She doubts Clarke will mind.

She sets the bag on the counter top so that her girlfriend will spot it when she enters the apartment and finishes up their meal.

Clarke is a few minutes early coming home from her art gallery. The day had been stressful, and the fact that it's a Tuesday does nothing to help improve her mood.

As soon as Lexa's lips are on hers, however, all of the aggravation from the day suddenly disappears.

"How was your day?" Lexa asks with a smile. Clarke still hasn't seen the bag.

"It's Tuesday," is Clarke's response. "How was yours?"

"It was alright. Indra was in a good mood today."

"That's good, babe," Clarke says. When she smiles, it isn't the same forced smile she has been giving all day. No, this one is genuine, one of those smiles that can only be brought out by that one special person.

Her eyes land on the bag on the counter and she raises an eyebrow.

"Whose birthday is it?" She asks, confused. In her head she's running through the list of their shared friends' birthdays, but she comes up empty.

"Nobody's," Lexa replies with a laugh. "It was just the only bag I could find. It's for you."

"Aw, Lex. You didn't have to," Clarke says, her lips widening into a larger smile with every word despite the fact that Lexa has been doing this for years.

"I know. Open it."

She doesn't hesitate to open her gift, pulling both the mug and candy out in one swift motion.

Lexa worries that Clarke's mouth is going to stretch off of her face now; she doesn't seem to be able to stop smiling.

"It's beautiful," Clarke tells her. "Thanks, Lex."

"It reminded me of you," Lexa replies.

"Me?"

"The sky. And the color," Lexa explains.

Clarke understands what she means and smiles a little more. "I love it."

"I knew you would."

Just then, the timer for the food dings and Lexa is forced to tear her eyes away from Clarke, who is admiring her new coffee mug.

It's the perfect present, really; Clarke loves coffee.

Lexa smiles to herself as she takes the chicken out of the oven. She thinks she has done good today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
